Prince George Fire Rescue
History Fire Stations Apparatus Roster *All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. *Shop numbers in brackets. 'Fire Station 1' - 1111 7th Avenue Built 1957 :Engine 11 (8548) - 2013 Rosenbauer Commander 4000 (1500/420/42A) (SN#13656) :Rescue 11 - 2019 Rosenbauer Commander R7018 walk-around (SN#44614) :Service 11 - 2000 Ford F-350 'Fire Station 2' - 3999 5th Avenue Built 1968 :Engine 21 - 2006 E-One :Ladder 21 (8524) - 1997 E-One Hurricane / Superior (1050/200/95' rear-mount platform) (SN#SE 1869) :HazMat 21 - 2000 Ford F-550 'Fire Station 3' - 3778 Highway 16 West Built 1977 :Ladder 31 (8550) - 2016 Rosenbauer Commander 4000 (1500/500/40F/75' Viper mid-mount) :Tender 31 - 2007 Freightliner M2 112 / Rosenbauer (420/2500) (SN# 24362) 'Fire Station 4' - 6555 Kelly Road South Built 1978 :Engine 41 (8528) - 2001 Spartan Metro Star / Superior (1250/500/10A/20B) (SN#SE 2535) :Tender 41 - 2018 Freightliner M2 112 / Rosenbauer (840/2500) (SN#24362) :Tender 42 (Spare) (8523) - 1985 Ford L-9000 / Superior (625 front-mount/1350) (SN#SE 607) :Parade - 1927 REO Speedwagon pumper Station/Assignment Unknown :Engine 52 (8534) - 2004 E-One Cyclone II / Superior (1500/?) (SN# 128487) (SN#SE 3360) (This was the last truck to come out of the Superior factory in Red Deer AB) :(8551) - 2017? Ford F SD 4x4 utility :(8522) - 1996 Freightliner FL 106 / Superior tanker (420/2500) (SN#SE 1613) (Ex-Tender 41) :(8502) - 2000 Freightliner FL 80 / 1989 Superior (SN#SE 946) (Body remounted from 1989 Ford F-700 by ProFire in 2001) (Ex-Rescue 11) :2007 Spartan Diamond / Rosenbauer pumper (1250/400/30A/50B) (SN#2808) Retired Apparatus :(8515) - 1995 E-One Sentry / Superior pumper (1250/500/25A/25B) (SN#SE 1433) (Traded 2017 to Rocky Mountain Phoenix Red Deer AB) :(8517) - 1991 Pierce Dash / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 1191) (Ex-E12) (Donated to Mazatlán, Mexico by Grande Prairie Rotary Club's Highway to Mexico project April, 2016) :(8519) - 1988 Ford C-8000 / Superior pumper (1050/600) (SN#SE 947) :1986 International CO1950B / Superior pumper (1050/625) (SN#SE 763) :1981 International CO1950B / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 437) :1978 Ford C-8000 / E-One pumper (1050/625) (Sold to Beiseker Fire Department) :1978 Ford C-8000 / Superior tanker (420/1500) (SN#SE 170) (Sold to 150 Mile House Fire Department) :1978 Ford F-350 / E-One mini-pumper (250/250) (Sold to Invermere Fire Rescue) :1978 Ford F-350 / E-One mini-pumper (250/250) (Sold to Topley Fire Department) :1978 Ford F-350 / E-One light rescue (SN#584) :1975 GMC 6500 / Thibault pumper (840/625) (SN#T75-192) :1971 GMC 6500 / Thibault pumper (840/500) (SNT71-161) (Sold to Ferndale-Tabor Fire Department) :1970 GMC 6500 / Thibault pumper (840/625) (SN#T70-173) :1968 GMC 980 / Thibault pumper (840/625) (SN#T68-148) (Sold to Beaverly Fire Department) :1968 International 1400 / Hub mini-pumper (420/300) (Sold to Fort St. James Volunteer Fire Department) :1967 Ford C-1000 / Thibault quint (625/250/100' mid-mount) (Sold to Sicamous Volunteer Fire Department) :1965 GMC / Thibault pumper (840/500) (SN#15637) (Sold to Boston Bar / Northbend Volunteer Fire Department) :1965 International V206 / Hub pumper (625/500) (SN#255) (Sold to Hixon Volunteer Fire Department) :1962 International C / Hub pumper (625/500) (Sold to Ness Lake Volunteer Fire Department) :1953 GMC 450 / Bickle-Seagrave pumper (500/500) (Sold to Fraser Lake Fire Department) :1942 International K / Bickle-Seagrave pumper (Ex-Royal Canadian Air Force) Future Plans Construction began on a new Fire Station 1 on Massey Drive in April 2019. The new building will include an Emergency Operations Centre and Fire Operations Communications Centre. Completion is expected in the fall of 2020.https://news.princegeorge.ca/en/news/fire-hall-foundations-nearly-complete.aspx References External Links *Prince George Fire Rescue *Prince George Firefighters (IAFF Local 1372) Station Map Category:Fraser-Fort George Regional District Category:British Columbia departments operating E-One apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of Hub apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus